


Greedy

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter has a not-so-little problem and only Severus Snape can help him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta'd** by the amazing Rakina -   
> **Warnings** Student/Teacher (Harry is 18), a bit of dub-con, sort of...

* * *

Severus Snape slipped into the closest boys’ loo after his final morning class, cursing the extra cup of tea at breakfast that had stretched his bladder to bursting. His last class, seventh and eighth year NEWT-level students, could not be left alone while brewing. Unfastening his trousers, Severus stepped up to the urinal closest to the door, sighing with relief as he began to urinate. A slight sound from his right startled the Potions master, his head snapping around instantly and his wand in his hand before Severus gave it a thought. 

Harry Potter stood at the end of the line of urinals, his cock in his hand, seemingly oblivious to Severus’ presence. One of the eighth year students – students whose seventh year was interrupted by the war with Voldemort – Potter was one of the less inept of the group. Opening his mouth to deliver a scathing remark, Severus found his eyes on the cock Potter seemed to be fixated with, having a stranglehold on the base, and gaped. Flaccid, the cock was large and perfect, and Snape could hear his inner Slytherin whimper at the sight. As long soft as Severus was erect, the organ was perfectly proportioned and he could only stare, envy eating at his heart. He stuffed himself back into his trousers.

Potter looked up at him slowly, a mournful expression on his face. “Ginny dumped me last night. Said I was a freak with a…a club who couldn’t even get hard!”

Taken back, Severus glanced between the woeful look and the gorgeous cock, making a split-second decision. The little Slytherin inside him leapt for joy. Slipping his wand back into his sleeve, Severus took a slow step forward, one hand extended palm up as you would do with a skittish animal.

“I believe I might be able to help you with your ‘problem’, Mr. Potter,” Severus told him in his gentlest voice, ignoring slight narrowing of the teenager’s eyes. “You may be under the influence of a Dark spell or potion, especially in light of this information.”

The teenage gave a hiccupping sob, but never lost eye contact with Severus, moving slowly forward to slide his hand into the warm palm. Severus closed his hand gently, waiting for Potter to straighten his clothing, before leading him out into the vacant hallway. Lunch would be served shortly, Severus calculated, giving them almost an hour of uninterrupted time. Drawing the young man with him, Severus silently led Potter through several doorways and a short hallway before escorting him into his small sitting room. Waving up the fire – the dungeons carried a chill even in late May – Severus stopped in front of one of the well-worn armchairs.

“If I am to help you, Mr. Potter,” Severus said gravely, “I will need to be able to touch the affected area.”

Those brilliant eyes narrowed slightly before Potter nodded and Severus took advantage of the boy’s acquiescence before he could change his mind. With quick, efficient movements, he had Potter’s robes draped across the opposite chair and his trousers around his ankles. Seeing that the button-down shirt would inhibit his view, Severus removed the Gryffindor tie and the white shirt as well. At eighteen, Harry Potter was still slender, but his chest had filled out nicely, and his shoulders were well-shaped. A toned abdomen sloped down to an unremarkable navel, from which a nicely tapered trail of dark hair led into the waistband of Potter’s boxers. 

Kneeling, Severus eased the underwear down past slender hips and let them pool at Potter’s feet, before allowing his eyes to caress the flaccid length. It was utter perfection. As he stared at it, the cock gave a twitch, and Severus' little Slytherin whispered that it was an indication that it was not opposed to him. Severus cleared his throat, and looked up at his student.

“I have done a thorough visual inspection, Mr. Potter, and I see no overt malformations or abnormalities. Your penis seems well proportioned and should be fully functional.”

Severus looked up and arched an eyebrow. “It is functional, is it not, Potter?”

The young man lifted his shoulders in an inelegant shrug; Severus narrowed his eyes, remembering what Potter had babbled in the loo. Did that mean Potter was a virgin? His little Slytherin grinned evilly.

“I believe I will need to check functionality myself then,” Severus smirked at the nervous jerk of Potter’s head.

Keeping his movements slow, he certainly did not want to scare the young man at this stage; Severus grasped one of the slender hips. Ignoring Potter’s start at the contact, he lifted a hand to gently cup the soft sac. The testicles had a nice weight to them, and fit perfectly in his hand, Severus thought, as he felt one of them jump against his palm. Rolling the warm balls in his hand, Severus brushed his thumb against the crease at the juncture of hip and thigh. He slid his hand down, his fingers lightly caressing the sensitive skin of the inner thigh, while his other hand continued to manipulate Potter’s balls. 

The young man shifted, spreading his legs further apart as a hesitant hand braced against Severus’ shoulder, fingertips digging into the heavy cloth. Severus noted the movement absently, enthralled at the slowly hardening cock. Keeping the one hand in motion, he brought the other hand over to lightly grasp the base of Potter’s penis, fingertips along the back as his thumbnail traced the large vein on the underside. Smirking at the muffled groan from above him, Severus hungrily watched as the cock lengthened and hardened in his hand. The foreskin began to pull back from the head, allowing him a glimpse at the moist slit, and Severus’ mouth began to water. His inner Slytherin cheered him on.

“You…” Severus paused to clear his throat. “You seem to be functioning normally to this point, Potter, and while I see nothing club-like or malformed about your erection, I do believe a more active perusal should take place.” 

Not stopping to think of the implications, Severus leaned forward as he retracted Potter’s foreskin, exposing the dark red head. With his tongue, he traced the moist tip, slowly easing the delicious prick into his mouth. Severus wasn’t sure who groaned, and at that moment, he didn’t care. The cock slid smoothly into his throat and Severus had to wrap his hand around the base to cover it all. Slowly, he began to bob his head up and down, pulling back far enough to swirl his tongue along the edge of Potter’s foreskin. The boy tasted of innocence and arousal, already a heady combination, but Harry Potter practically oozed magical energy as well, making Severus’ already hard cock throb. 

The balls in his hand tightened, and a steady stream of babble meant to encourage Severus in his actions became disjointed and breathy. With a non-too-gentle tug, Severus staved off the pending orgasm as he eased the cock out of his mouth with a gentle _pop_. Looking up, Severus could see that Potter’s eyes were closed and a delightful flush darkened his cheeks. Potter was the very picture of decadence, and Severus was not strong enough to resist his allure. 

Easing his wand out of his pocket, Severus cast several nonverbal spells without letting go of his prize. Banishing his clothing into a neat, folded pile, Severus transfigured the armchair into a soft bed and a push sent Potter tumbling back on it. A flick of his wand removed the last of the boy’s clothing and another performed a bowel cleansing spell. Summoning the jar of lubricant from his bedside table, Severus moved to join Potter on the bed. Crawling up between the lovely thighs, which spread wider as he approached, Severus set his wand aside to unscrew the top of the small jar. With a hand that trembled slightly with anticipation, Severus carefully slicked the viscous gel onto the magnificent cock, leaning over Potter to taste a flat brown nipple as he did so. He quickly slid one, and then a second, finger into himself, doing only the most basic stretching before Severus straddled the slender hips.

Severus rose up on his knees and used one hand to balance as the other guided Potter’s cock to his entrance, his eyes drawn to Potter, the dark hair against the white bedding, mouth slack with wonder, and his eyes tightly shut. Pressing back, Severus reveled in the burn of penetration, hissing as he slowly took the entire lovely length. Pausing to allow his body a moment to adjust to the incredible stretched feeling, Severus continued to look down as Potter’s eyes fluttered open, startled to see desire burn in the depths of the emerald eyes. Those eyes kept him mesmerized as Severus began to rock forward, and then back with increasing force. He shifted around until the angle was right and Potter’s cock hit his prostate with each stroke. 

Just when Severus didn’t think the pleasure could get any more intense, hands latched onto his hips and Potter began to thrust upward, meeting Severus' backward strokes. Severus felt the coil tighten in his abdomen, swearing he could feel cock clear up to the back of his throat. A low, keening wail erupted from Potter just as Severus felt him thrust hard, and heat flooded into him as Severus was filled with Potter’s release. Gasping, Severus grabbed his cock with one hand, pulling and twisting, until hot semen was pulsing over his hand and Potter’s stomach, before slumping, boneless, over the boy. 

An arm stole tentatively around his waist, while the other looped around his shoulders, but Severus could not bring himself to protest. Merlin! The things he could teach Potter to do with that cock…but Severus very much doubted that he would get another chance. 

“Bloody hell,” a breathless voice whispered in his ear, “it would be brilliant to do that with you on your hands and knees! I mean, now that we know I can, uh, do it.”

“Potter…” Severus tried to sound sardonic, but his voice was still husky and he lifted his head to scowl down at the presumptuous brat.

“I have my cock stuffed up your arse, you could at least call me Harry,” those brilliant eyes gleamed impishly. “Sir.”

Severus narrowed his own eyes, taking in the sated smirk, wondering all at once who had seduced whom. He tried to pull back, only to be gently restrained. Fingers wove into his hair, pulling him down for a sloppy but exuberant kiss. Severus allowed it for several seconds, before taking control easily and reducing the brat to a moaning, panting mess as he plundered the sweetness of Harry’s mouth. There seemed to be a possibility Harry might actually be amendable to repeating their ‘lesson’, Severus thought. His inner Slytherin, who looked remarkably like Potter, Severus realized for the first time, agreed enthusiastically with the boy.

“Perhaps we can arrange to make sure you maintain proper functional ability of said cock,” Severus told him as he settled back down. “Harry.”

Severus swallowed Harry’s snort of laughter, as he began to teach him proper kissing etiquette.

* * *


End file.
